Cabban
Cabban is a Saiyan character in Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, though he makes his full appearence in the Cabban Saga. Cabban is a cocky, arrogant Saiyan who is the nephew of King Vegeta, and cousin of Vegeta.[ Which explains his attitude]. Cabban always obeyed King Vegeta, as the King always punished him if he didnt, as Cabban was like Tarble, was always weak and couldn't conquer a single planet, but once King Vegeta died with the planet, Cabban was at Frieza planet 79 training to show the King his worth, but never got to cause of his death by frieza. Then on, Cabban knew that his worthy dead Uncle wanted to kill the legendary super saiyan, so since the king was dead, Cabban went on to do it, and avenge him, by defeating him. Kuzon and Cabbans take-on After Kuzon and Snakes long, hard, bloody fight, Kuzon lay on the ground at the battle scene unconcious form long energy loss Super Bombs only dislike, Kuzon smiles from defeating Snake. The other Z-Fighters get curious why Kuzon took all night, so Goku go's Super Saiyan 4 and appears with Goten and Trunks to Yunzibit, where they soon find Kuzon on the ground out. The gang take him back to Roshi's where everybody else is glad to see Kuzon, Dende heals Kuzon, Kuzon takes a shower and cleans up, and then go's back to his self and shows everybody his Super saiyan state, which the other Super Saiyans Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks are surprised of. After a Single Day, Gohan and the others feel a high energy in the city, and Gohan, Goten and Trunks go to check it out. A Space ship, with a bunch of pods with it, land on the ground. a bunch of Saiyan guards come out and A strange other Saiyan man walks out of the Spaceship, Cabban. Cabban, Gohan both have a lnog conversation, and then Cabban destorys a little section of the city, leaving Gohan and them under a pile of rubble, and Cabban and his guards continue on to fly away for his search for Broly the Legendary super Saiyan, (Which He finds out later that is Kuzon but he still trys to kill him). After a hour Goku and Kuzon get suspicious and go to the city to see what Gohan and them are up to and whats taking so long, Goku and Kuzon rescue Gohan, goten and trunks from the rubble take them home and Gohan explains to them what happened, then Goku and Kuzon go away to find this "Cabban" guy. Kuzon wants to go in the Hyperbolic time chamber to train to beat this Cabban guy. Which he then makes levels Ascended, Ultra, Full power, and SSJ2. After Goku and Kuzon get out of the chamber, they chase after Cabban for a while, Cabban lands to scavenge the area, which is when Goku and Kuzon make their landing and Meet Cabban for the first time. They all talk, then agree to fight like Saiyans. Cabban powers up and Goku go's Super saiyan, to Cabbans surprise and Goku easily outmatches Cabban, but Cabban is still intacted to him being as strong as a Super Saiyan 2, which is what he's waiting for. Kuzon then fights as a Super saiyan, and Cabban outmatches Kuzon, then Kuzon go's Ascended Super Saiyan and outmatches Cabban, but Kuzons not impressed with himself and his slow buldged body, and turns Super Saiyan 2, skipping Ultra and Full power Super saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon orders Goku to leave he usually does and takes Cabban himself which begins the series next super Battle. After That They begin the battle, Saiyan on Saiyan. Ssj2 Kuzon quickly pummel's Cabban but over time Cabban catches up, but he is still a bit weaker than Kuzon. Kuzon slam's Cabban around and so does Cabban to Kuzon. Kuzon take's advantage of the lightning from his Super Saiyan 2 Form and use's it to shock Cabban. After so long of a sweaty bloody battle (Not as bad as Snake's) Kuzon, worn out almost with Cabban doing the same, him and Goku decide to use the Super Spirit Bomb, which Kuzon assert's lots of his energy to it, and they throw it together straight at helpless Cabban. The Bomb incinerates Cabban like Snake and ends his terror rein. Goku and Kuzon fall unconcious to the ground happy. Kuzon Movie 3: Return of Cabban (WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD) In Kuzon Movie 3: The Return of Cabban, he figures a way for him and other saiyans, to escape from hell, also explains his curiosity once he does, He go's straight for Kuzon and others along with thousands of Saiyans at his back, once he senses Kuzon, he does nothing but smashes half Goku and Chi-Chis house down and all the other Saiyans watch Cabban and Kuzons next and last epic fight in the Series and Movie series is Canon. until Cabban turns into a Super Saiyan, Much to Kuzon and the others surprise movie takes place in beetween the Cabban and [[Meje Saga]], though he's once again deafeted by Kuzon and Gokus spirit bomb, the move that deafeted him twice, and the Saiyans go with it destroying there bodys, that were already destroyed by Planet Vegetas explosion, and are never seen again. Cabban is seen in hell with every other enemy, except Snake, whos not fully killed till the Snake 2nd Saga. Trivia *Cabbans power is estimated to be somewhat as powerful as a Full power Super saiyan, as he was mostly beat by that form. *Cabban is the nephew of King Vegeta, and cousin of Vegeta, which means King Vegeta may have had a brother sometime in his life. WARNING, SPOILERS AHEAD *It is seen in Kuzon Movie 3: The Return on Cabban, that Cabban is a Super Saiyan, this is possible, because he can train in hell with other dead Saiyans. *Cabban is very smart and curious for a Saiyan, as in the beginning of Kuzon Movie 3, that he trys to get other dead enemys out of hell, though the other Saiyans and enemys been trapped so long in hell, they know theres not a way out, but Cabban doesent give up, and he finnaly manages to escape barely with all the other Saiyans, and goes straight fo Kuzon in his Super Saiyan form, mush to everybodys surprise, and even the other Saiyans. Category:Characters Category:Kuzonx2 Category:Saiyans Category:Kuzey457